Terms
This page lists differences between localization, orignal text, and our translations, excluding names from command lists. }・タケミカヅチ Hairandā: Takemikazuchi | style="text-align: center;"|Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi | style="text-align: center;"|Highlander: Takemikazuchi | style="text-align: center;"|Lądowiec: Takemikazuchi |- | style="text-align: center;"|氷剣・ユキアネサ Hyōken: Yukianesa | style="text-align: center;"|Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa | style="text-align: center;"|Ice Sword: Yukianesa | style="text-align: center;"|Lodowy Miecz: Yukianesa |- | style="text-align: center;"|魔銃・ベルヴェルク Majū: Beruveruku | style="text-align: center;"|Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk | style="text-align: center;"|Demon Guns: Bolverk | style="text-align: center;"|Demoniczne Pistolety: Bolverk |- | style="text-align: center;"|機神・ニルヴァーナ Kishin: Niruvāna | style="text-align: center;"|Deus Machina: Nirvana | style="text-align: center;"|Machine God: Nirvana | style="text-align: center;"|Mechaniczny Bóg: Nirvana |- | style="text-align: center;"|夢刀・六三四 Mujin: Musashi | style="text-align: center;"|Mucro Somnio: Musashi | style="text-align: center;"|Dream Blades: Musashi | style="text-align: center;"|Wyśnione Ostrza: Musashi |- | style="text-align: center;"|斬魔・鳴神 Zanma: Ōkami | style="text-align: center;"|Interfectum Malus: Ōkami | style="text-align: center;"|Slaying Demon: Ōkami | style="text-align: center;"|Ścinający Demon: Ōkami |- | style="text-align: center;"|雷轟・無兆鈴 Raigō: Muchōrin | style="text-align: center;"|Arma Reboare: Muchōrin | style="text-align: center;"|Thundering Roar: Muchōrin | style="text-align: center;"|Grzmocący Ryk: Muchōrin |- | style="text-align: center;"|蛇双・ウロボロス Jasō: Uroborosu | style="text-align: center;"|Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | style="text-align: center;"|Snake Pair: Ouroboros | style="text-align: center;"|Para Węży: Uroboros |- | style="text-align: center;"|鳳翼・烈天上 Hōyoku: Rettenjō | style="text-align: center;"|Phoenix: Rettenjō | style="text-align: center;"|Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō | style="text-align: center;"|Skrzydło Feniksa: Rettenjō |- | style="text-align: center;"|神輝・ムラクモ Shinki: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Lux Sanctus: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Divine Radiance: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Boski Blask: Murakumo |- | style="text-align: center;"|骸葬・レクイエム Gaisō: Rekuiemu | style="text-align: center;"|Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem | style="text-align: center;"|Corpse Burial: RequiemIt's fine to replace "Corpse Burial" to "Funeral" or "Sepulture". | style="text-align: center;"|Pochówek Ciała: Requiem |- | style="text-align: center;"|事象兵器アークエネミー Jishō Heiki Āku Enemī | style="text-align: center;"|Nox Nyctores Causality Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Arch-Enemy Event Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Arcywroga Zdarzeniowa Broń |- | style="text-align: center;"| Āku Enemī | style="text-align: center;"|Nox Nyctores | style="text-align: center;"|Arch-Enemy | style="text-align: center;"|Arcywróg |- | style="text-align: center;"|事象兵器 Jishō Heiki | style="text-align: center;"|Causality Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Event Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Zdarzeniowa Broń |- | style="text-align: center;"|封印兵装・十六夜 Fūin Heisō: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Sealed Weapon Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Sealed Regimentals: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Zapieczętowany Mundur: Izayoi |- | style="text-align: center;"|零織・イザヨイ Zero Shiki: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Zero-Type Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Weaving Zero: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Splatające Zero: Izayoi |- | style="text-align: center;"| Izanami no Tsurugi | style="text-align: center;"|Sword of Hades | style="text-align: center;"|Sword of Izanami | style="text-align: center;"|Miecz Izanami |- | style="text-align: center;"|対観測者用兵装 Tai-Kansokushayō Heisō | style="text-align: center;"|Anti-Observer Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Anti-Observer Regimentals | style="text-align: center;"|Mundur Przeciw Obserwatorom |- | style="text-align: center;"|術式 Jutsushiki | style="text-align: center;"|Ars Magus | style="text-align: center;"|Magic Formula | style="text-align: center;"|Magiczna Formuła |- | style="text-align: center;"|術式兵器 Jutsushiki Heiki | style="text-align: center;"|Armagus | style="text-align: center;"|Magic Formula Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Broń Magicznej Formuły |- | style="text-align: center;"|術式兵装 Jutsushiki Heisō | style="text-align: center;"|Ars Armagus | style="text-align: center;"|Magic Formula Regimentals | style="text-align: center;"|Mundur Magicznej Formuły |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hihiirokane | style="text-align: center;"|Time-Killing Blade | style="text-align: center;"|Hihiirokane (Timeless Blade) | style="text-align: center;"|Hihiirokane (Bezczasowe Ostrze) |- | style="text-align: center;"|模倣事象兵器 Mohō Jishō Heiki | style="text-align: center;"|Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon | style="text-align: center;"|Event Weapon Imitation | style="text-align: center;"|Imitacja Zdarzeniowej Broni |- | style="text-align: center;"|契晶封刃・ムラクモ Kesshō Fūjin: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Crystal Sealing Blade: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Crystalline Sealed Blade: Murakumo | style="text-align: center;"|Krystaliczne Zapieczętowane Ostrze: Murakumo |- | style="text-align: center;"|示現崩剣・クサナギ Jigen Hōken: Kusanagi | style="text-align: center;"|Sword of Destruction: Kusanagi | style="text-align: center;"|Demolishing Blade Manifestation: Kusanagi | style="text-align: center;"|Manifestacja Niszczącego Ostrza: Kusanagi |- | style="text-align: center;"|封印宝槍・イザヨイ Fūin Hōsō: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Sealed Spear: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Sealed Treasure Spear: Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"|Zapieczętowana Cenna Włócznia: Izayoi |- ! colspan="4"|Abilities |- | style="text-align: center;"|術式適性 Jutsushiki tekisei | style="text-align: center;"|Ars Magus aptitude | style="text-align: center;"|Magic Formula aptitude | style="text-align: center;"|zdolność do Magicznych Formuł |- | style="text-align: center;"|再生の術式 Saisei no Jutsushiki | style="text-align: center;"|Restoration Ars Magus | style="text-align: center;"|Regeneration Magic Formula | style="text-align: center;"|regeneracyjna Magiczna Formuła |- | style="text-align: center;"|多重拘束陣 tajū kōsokujin | style="text-align: center;"|reinforced restraining fields | style="text-align: center;"|multiple restraints | style="text-align: center;"|wielokrotne ograniczenia |- | style="text-align: center;"| Maindo Ītā | style="text-align: center;"|Mind Eater (Opprimo Vinculum) | style="text-align: center;"|Mind Eater (Forced Restraint) | style="text-align: center;"|Zjadacz Umysłu (Wymuszone Ograniczenie) |- | style="text-align: center;"| Maindo Ītā | style="text-align: center;"|Mind Eater (Maledictus Plaga) | style="text-align: center;"|Mind Eater (Cursed Order) | style="text-align: center;"|Zjadacz Umysłu (Przeklęty Rozkaz) |- | style="text-align: center;"|空間転移 kūkan ten'i | style="text-align: center;"|teleportation | style="text-align: center;"|space transition | style="text-align: center;"|przejście przestrzenne |- | style="text-align: center;"|機械式転移 kikai-shiki ten'i | style="text-align: center;"|mechanical teleportation | style="text-align: center;"|mechanical transition | style="text-align: center;"|przejście mechaniczne |- | style="text-align: center;"|転移魔法 ten'i mahō | style="text-align: center;"|teleportation magic | style="text-align: center;"|transition magic | style="text-align: center;"|przejście magiczne |- | style="text-align: center;"|蒼の眼 Ao no Me | style="text-align: center;"|Eye of the Azure | style="text-align: center;"|Eye of the Blue | style="text-align: center;"|Oko Błękitu |- | style="text-align: center;"|斬輝結界 Zanki Kekkai | style="text-align: center;"|Zanki Barrier | style="text-align: center;"|Eclipse Barrier | style="text-align: center;"|Bariera Zaćmienia |- | style="text-align: center;"|心象風景 Shinshō Fūkei | style="text-align: center;"|Realm | style="text-align: center;"|Imagined Landscape | style="text-align: center;"|Wyimaginowany Krajobraz |- | style="text-align: center;"|事象干渉 Jishō Kanshō | style="text-align: center;"|Phenomenon Intervention | style="text-align: center;"|Event Interference | style="text-align: center;"|Zdarzeniowa Ingerencja |- | style="text-align: center;"|擬似人格 giji-jinkaku | style="text-align: center;"|Artificial Identity | style="text-align: center;"|pseudo-individuality | style="text-align: center;"|pseudo-indywidualność |- | style="text-align: center;"|超味覚 chō mikaku | style="text-align: center;"|hypersensitive taste | style="text-align: center;"|super taste | style="text-align: center;"|super smak |- | style="text-align: center;"|零式絶対防御『 』 Zero Shiki Zettai Bōgyo "Mirāzu Ejji" | style="text-align: center;"|Zero-Type Absolute Defense: Mirror's Edge | style="text-align: center;"|Absolute Defense Type Zero: Mirror's Edge | style="text-align: center;"|Absolutna Obrona Typ Zero: Krawędź Lustra |- | style="text-align: center;"|第666拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、 、起動！ Dai-roku-roku-roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, BureiBurū, kidō! | style="text-align: center;"|Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field deployed! BlazBlue, activate! | style="text-align: center;"|Releasing the 666th restriction, deploying the dimensional interference imaginary magic circle, BlazBlue, activation! |- | style="text-align: center;"|第666拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、イデア機関接続、 、起動！ Dai-roku-roku-roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, Idea Kikan setsuzoku, BureiBurū, kidō! | style="text-align: center;"|Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field deployed! Now engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, activate! | style="text-align: center;"|Releasing the 666th restriction, deploying the dimensional interference imaginary magic circle, connecting the Idea Engine, BlazBlue, activation! |- | style="text-align: center;"|第666拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、コードSOL、 、起動！ Dai-roku-roku-roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, kōdo Esu Ō Eru, BureiBurū, kidō! | style="text-align: center;"|Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, activate! | style="text-align: center;"|Releasing the 666th restriction, deploying the dimensional interference imaginary magic circle, code SOL, BlazBlue, activation! |- | style="text-align: center;"|第零式拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、固有境界に接続、ツクヨミユニット、起動。 Dai-zero shiki kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, koyū Kyōkai ni setsuzoku, Tsukuyomi Yunitto, kidō. | style="text-align: center;"|Restriction Zero released, dimensional interference forcefield deployed… Link to Boundary, engaged. Tsukuyomi Unit… Activate. | style="text-align: center;"|Releasing the zeroth type restriction, deploying the dimensional interferencing imaginary magic circle, connecting to the inherent Boundary, Tsukuyomi Unit, activation. |- | style="text-align: center;"|ココノエの名で命ずる…第零式拘束機関開放…固有境界接続…。門を護りし者よ…九つの鍵を持って開放せよ！我は求める…「大魔導師ナイン」の力を！「 」発動！ Kokonoe no na de meizuru… Dai-zero shiki kōsoku kikan kaihō… Koyū Kyōkai setsuzoku. Mon wo mamorishi mono yo… Kokonotsu no kagi o motte kaihō seyo! Ware wa motomeru… “Dai Madōshi Nain” no chikara wo! “Infinititto Gurabiti” hatsudō! | style="text-align: center;"|I command you in the name of Kokonoe… Unleashing restriction zero… Engaging link with the Boundary. You who protects this gate… Unbind the nine locks that seal what lies beneath. I hereby seek… The power of the Great Magister Nine! Infinite Gravity! | style="text-align: center;"|Commanding in the name of Kokonoe… Opening the zeroth type restriction… Connecting the inherent Boundary. The one who protects the gate… Open the nine locks that seal what lies beneath! I request… The power of the “Great Mage Nine”! Invoking the “Infinite Gravity”! |- | style="text-align: center;"|零織拘束具解除…「 」起動…。 Zero Shiki kōsokugu kaijo… “Imōtaru Bureikā” kidō. | style="text-align: center;"|Zero-type restraints released… "Immortal Breaker" activating… | style="text-align: center;"|Releasing the Weaving Zero restriction… Activating the “Immortal Breaker”. |- | style="text-align: center;"|コード:ソウルイーター、起動！ ！ Kōdo: Souru Ītā, kidō! EkusuBureizu! | style="text-align: center;"|Code: Soul Eater! XBlaze, ignite! | style="text-align: center;"|Code: Soul Eater, activation! XBlaze! |- ! colspan="4"|Events |- | style="text-align: center;"|滅日 Horobi | style="text-align: center;"|The Day of Reckoning | style="text-align: center;"|Doomsday | style="text-align: center;"|Dzień Zagłady |- | style="text-align: center;"|第一次魔道大戦 Dai-Ichiji Madō Taisen | style="text-align: center;"|First War of Ars Magus | style="text-align: center;"|First Great Magic War | style="text-align: center;"|Pierwsza Wielka Magiczna Wojna |- | style="text-align: center;"|暗黒大戦 Ankoku Taisen | style="text-align: center;"|Dark War | style="text-align: center;"|Great Dark War | style="text-align: center;"|Wielka Mroczna Wojna |- | style="text-align: center;"|第二次魔道大戦 Dai-Niji Madō Taisen | style="text-align: center;"|Second War of Ars Magus | style="text-align: center;"|Second Great Magic War | style="text-align: center;"|Druga Wielka Magiczna Wojna |- | style="text-align: center;"|第七機関上層部重役会議 Dai-Nana Kikan Jōsōbu Jūyaku Kaigi | style="text-align: center;"|Sector Seven Board Meeting | style="text-align: center;"|Board meeting of the 7th Agency's upper section | style="text-align: center;"|Zebranie zarządu górnej sekcji Siódmej Agencji |- | style="text-align: center;"|事象兵器奪取作戦 Jishō Heiki Dasshu Sakusen | style="text-align: center;"|Phenomena Weapon Dispossession Operation | style="text-align: center;"|Event Weapon Dispossession Operation | style="text-align: center;"|Operacja Konfiskaty Zdarzeniowej Broni |- | style="text-align: center;"|モテメガネファイナルデスマッチ Mote Megane Fainaru Desu Matchi | style="text-align: center;"|Spectacles of Eros Final Deathmatch | style="text-align: center;"|Final Deathmatch of the Popularity Glasses | style="text-align: center;"|Finalny Deathmach Okularów Popularności |- ! colspan="4"|World setting |- | style="text-align: center;"|蒼 Ao | style="text-align: center;"|Azure | style="text-align: center;"|Blue | style="text-align: center;"|Błękit |- | style="text-align: center;"|蒼の残滓 Ao no Zanshi | style="text-align: center;"|Remains of the Azure | style="text-align: center;"|Remains of the Blue | style="text-align: center;"|Szczątki Błękitu |- | style="text-align: center;"|深淵の蒼 Shin'en no Ao | style="text-align: center;"|Azure Abyss | style="text-align: center;"|Blue of the Abyss | style="text-align: center;"|Błękit z Otchłani |- | style="text-align: center;"|魔法 mahō | rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|magic | style="text-align: center;"|magia |- | style="text-align: center;"|魔術 majutsu | style="text-align: center;"|magic | style="text-align: center;"|sorcery | style="text-align: center;"|czarnoksięstwo |- | style="text-align: center;"|決断の刻 ketsudan no toki | style="text-align: center;"|Time for Determination | style="text-align: center;"|time of decision | style="text-align: center;"|czas decyzji |- | style="text-align: center;"|始まりの「０」 Hajimari no "Zero" | style="text-align: center;"|The Beginning, 'Zero' | style="text-align: center;"|The Beginning Zero | style="text-align: center;"|Rozpoczynające zero |- | style="text-align: center;"|蒼の継承者 Ao no Keishōsha | style="text-align: center;"|Successor of the Azure | style="text-align: center;"|Successor of the Blue | style="text-align: center;"|Sukcesor Błękitu |- | style="text-align: center;"|亜人種 ajinshu | style="text-align: center;"|demi-humans | style="text-align: center;"|human sub-race | style="text-align: center;"|pod-rasa ludzi |- | style="text-align: center;"|獣人 jūjin | style="text-align: center;"|beastkin | style="text-align: center;"|beastman | style="text-align: center;"|zwierzolud |- | style="text-align: center;"|SS級の反逆者 EsuEsu-kyū no hangyakusha | style="text-align: center;"|SS-Class Criminal | style="text-align: center;"|SS-class rebel | style="text-align: center;"|buntownik klasy SS |- | style="text-align: center;"|障害 shōgai | style="text-align: center;"|trash | style="text-align: center;"|obstacle | style="text-align: center;"|przeszkoda |- | style="text-align: center;"|封印指定 fūin shitei | style="text-align: center;"|Seal Order | style="text-align: center;"|seal designation | style="text-align: center;"|mianowanie do zapieczętowania |} Notes Kategoria:Lists